Chapter 3
Chapter THREE - The Ride ' ' “Do you want anything?” A weird woman with a cart came by. “This is the trolley witch” said Lily. Lucy started laughing. I just stared at the weird Trolley Witch… “So?” The woman asked again. “Some gummy worms please!” Said Lucy. I was happy we got rid of the trolley witch. “Oh! You got the jelly slugs! They are good but tak-” As Lily said this Lucy opened the pack of gummy worms and they gummies started jumping out. “What the heck is this?” I asked. Lily was too busy trying to catch the gummies. “Good. Now we have a train ride with candy jumping all over the room.” Said Lucy sarcastically. “Nah. We only have 15 more minutes to go.” Answered Lily. Those 15 minutes were the longest minutes of my life… The door opened by itself and we walked out. I was very tired so I just gave up on asking. There was this giant sign that said Hogsmeade. “This is not in the U.K. map!” yelled Lucy. I wanted to tell her to shut up but I just wanted to sleep. We walked towards the exit. There was a lot of people with robes, some had a red emblem, some had a green emblem, some had a yellow emblem and some had a blue emblem. “I see you guys are looking at the robes. You will be getting them later on.” Said Lily. At this moment I woke up. The people had wands! “People have wands!” I yelled. We started walking again. My sister was giving me the ‘where are we’ look. We took a two story blue bus that said was going to Hogsmeade; Shopping Street. We walked into a shop called Madame Malkins Robes. We got two robes that were our size and then walked back out. “We have to go to Olivanders. We have an appointment.” Said Lily. We walked into the olivanders store and it was full of boxes of different colors. A lady dressed in dark green said “Oh! Lily you look lovely! These two are Julia’s children?” Lily nodded and they started talking. “How do they know mom?” I asked. She made me an I don't know sign and a shut up sign. She was focused on listening to the conversation. “Follow me!” Said the lady dressed in green. We walked into a room that was also full of boxes. But there was no one in this room. “Alright! We are going to start with… the boy!” The girl pointed at me. I was half asleep because of the time difference. “Ummmm… Which one should we try first?” The girl asked. Lily pointed at one that said UNICORN HAIR, FIVE STAR WOOD & ELF BOOGERS on it. I was afraid to touch the box. The girl opened it anyway. She took a stick out of it. “Try it” Lily said. I didn't know how so I just started laughing. “This is a stick how can I try it? Should I bite it?” I said as my sister and I continued laughing. “That thing is a wand you dummy!” Said Lily with an angry tone. I still didn't know what to do. “Ummm… alright I guess this is going to be a hard year for you at Hogwarts. Umm… Point to that book and say ‘Wingardium Leviosa!” Said the lady in green. I did it and the book fell. They took the wand away from me and then took another one that said DEAD JELLY SLUGS, FINEST LEAVES & GIANT ARMPIT HAIR. Okay there was no way I was touching that one! “Try this one and do the same thing with that flower.” Said Lily now. I did it… This time nothing happened. “Gosh! Not even close!” The lady in green was screaming now. She took another one that had MERMAID SPIT, TROLL LEATHER & OAK WOOD. This one was not as bad. She gave it to me and all of the lights shined brighter than they were shining before. “Yes!” Said Lucy who probably was getting tired of me trying to get a wand. The first wand she got was the right one for her. It was the armpit hair… We walked out and went to a cricked building that said “Gringotts.” I had a feeling it was going to fall on us while we were inside.